Steven Spielberg
Steven Allan Spielberg ( ; born December 18, 1946) is an American filmmaker. He is considered one of the founding pioneers of the New Hollywood era and one of the most popular directors and producers in film history.The cinema of Steven Spielberg: Empire of light. Nigel Morris. Wallflower Press. 2007 Spielberg started in Hollywood directing television and several minor theatrical releases. He became a household name as the director of Jaws (1975), which was critically and commercially successful and is considered the first summer blockbuster. His subsequent releases focused typically on science fiction and adventure films, and Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977), the Indiana Jones series, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial (1982), and Jurassic Park (1993) are seen as archetypes of modern Hollywood escapist filmmaking. Spielberg transitioned into addressing serious issues in his later work with The Color Purple (1985), Empire of the Sun (1987), Schindler's List (1993), Amistad (1997), and Saving Private Ryan (1998). He has largely adhered to this practice during the 21st century, with Munich (2005), Lincoln (2012), Bridge of Spies (2015), and The Post (2017). He co-founded Amblin Entertainment and DreamWorks Studios, where he has also served as a producer for several successful films, including the Gremlins, Back to the Future, Men in Black, and the Transformers series. He later transitioned into producing several games within the video-game industry. Spielberg is one of the American film industry's most critically successful filmmakers, with praise for his directing talent and versatility, and he has won the Academy Award for Best Director twice. Some of his movies are also among the highest-grossing movies of all-time, while his total work makes him the highest-grossing film director in history. His net worth is estimated to be more than $3 billion. References Category:Steven Spielberg Category:1946 births Category:20th-century American actors Category:20th-century American businesspeople Category:21st-century American actors Category:21st-century American businesspeople Category:21st-century American writers Category:Action film directors Category:Akira Kurosawa Award winners Category:American billionaires Category:American film editors Category:American film producers Category:American film studio executives Category:American film production company founders Category:American humanitarians Category:American male film actors Category:American male screenwriters Category:American television directors Category:American people of Ukrainian-Jewish descent Category:Animaniacs Category:BAFTA fellows Category:Best Directing Academy Award winners Category:Best Director BAFTA Award winners Category:Best Director Empire Award winners Category:Best Director Golden Globe winners Category:Businesspeople from Arizona Category:Businesspeople from Cincinnati Category:Businesspeople from Los Angeles Category:Businesspeople from New Jersey Category:Businesspeople from New York (state) Category:California Democrats Category:California State University, Long Beach alumni Category:Cecil B. DeMille Award Golden Globe winners Category:Chevaliers of the Légion d'honneur Category:Commanders of the Order of the Crown (Belgium) Category:David di Donatello Career Award winners Category:David di Donatello winners Category:Daytime Emmy Award winners Category:Directors Guild of America Award winners Category:Distinguished Eagle Scouts Category:Eagle Scouts Category:English-language film directors Category:Fantasy film directors Category:Film directors from New York (state) Category:Film directors from Ohio Category:Film theorists Category:Golden Globe Award-winning producers Category:Honorary Knights Commander of the Order of the British Empire Category:International Emmy Founders Award winners Category:Jewish American art collectors Category:Jewish American philanthropists Category:Jewish American writers Category:Jews and Judaism in Cincinnati Category:Kennedy Center honorees Category:Knights Commander of the Order of Merit of the Federal Republic of Germany Category:Actors from Arizona Category:Actors from Cincinnati Category:Actors from Los Angeles Category:Actors from New Jersey Category:Actors from New York (state) Category:National Humanities Medal recipients Category:People from East Hampton (town), New York Category:People from Haddon Township, New Jersey Category:People from Saratoga, California Category:Philanthropists from California Category:Presidential Medal of Freedom recipients Category:Primetime Emmy Award winners Category:Producers who won the Best Picture Academy Award Category:Recipients of the Irving G. Thalberg Memorial Award Category:Science fiction fans Category:Science fiction film directors Category:Science Fiction Hall of Fame inductees Category:Special effects people Category:Television producers from California Category:Television producers from New York (state) Category:Writers from Cincinnati Category:Writers from Los Angeles Category:Writers from New Jersey Category:Writers from New York (state) Category:Writers from Scottsdale, Arizona Category:AFI Life Achievement Award recipients Category:Film directors from Los Angeles Category:Film directors from New Jersey Category:Film directors from Arizona Category:Screenwriters from California Category:Screenwriters from Ohio Category:Screenwriters from New York (state) Category:Philanthropists from New York (state)